islandofsodorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Railway Trip
Railway Trip is a sixteenth episode of the thirteenth series and the fourth special. It is the two-part action comedy spy special that deals with a cover of Cars 2. Synopsis Thomas and Hiro, along with Charlie, Bash, Dash and Ferdinand travel the world so Thomas can compete in the first annual Rails Around the Globe held by a wealthy tank engine named Jack Bluebell. However, Hiro soon gets caught in the middle of a big conspiracy when he discovers the evil Professor B is planning to sabotage the race. Now Hiro and his new secret agent friends, Hubert Hitchhiker and Sarah Zen Missile, must stop the professor and save the race engines. #The Lemons are plotting a plan to sabotage the Rails Around The Globe. #Sir Jack Bluebell hosts Rails Around The Globe around Japan, Italy, and London. #Hiro, Charlie, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand became Thomas' substitute Steam Team friends during the trip. #Hubert and Sarah are two British spy engines to stop the Lemons. #A TV Camera (now an Electromagnetic Pulse Emitter) can attack steam engines. Plot Prologue The film begins with a red Bluebell tank engine, Lucas Coal transmitting a warning via video to British spy engine Hubert Hitchhiker. Part 1 Hubert Hitchhiker rode on a fishing boat named Fritz before arrive at the Bermuda Triangle to start the mission sneaking at the oil rig to find that the evil mad-monocle eyed diesel, Professor Bulleid is in command of suspicious operations. Interrupted when coming up to a combat ship named Elmer Jersey, he confronted Fritz and opened up his missile launcher, pointing an electromagnetic pulse on him. Then he told Hubert that it was the end of the line, but no answer. Hubert climbed on Elmer and climbs up onto the oil rig. After a high trip on top, he spots the diesels who are up to no good. Professor B made the other diesels chase Hubert up on the oil rig as he jumps in the water. He used hydrofoils as Ethan and Justin got in the boats and chased him. Elmer tried to shoot Hubert, but he dodged the missiles and then he shot him when he faked his death. Later, he transformed into submarine mode to get away from the diesels and left his wheels, fooling them that he's dead. Hiro saw Norman broken down as he pulled too many heavy freight cars. He tows and tossed him to the Dieselworks as he came to see Thomas. Thomas and Hiro came to Vicarstown Station to see the trophy Thomas won since the Great Railway Show. Sir Topham Hatt saw the poster and has given a chance to Thomas, Hiro, Charlie, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand for the three continental railway trip. Later, they were both having fun at Sodor. First, Thomas and Hiro came to Morgan's Mine and Austin tricked them. Then, they came to see a cow on the tracks to scare her away. Only Thomas gets to compete the other engines on Rails Around The Globe in Japan, Italy, and London. At the Sodor Steamworks, the six engines had a drink of water and got their engines checked before the long journey start, only to be interrupted for watching the announcement of the first ever Rails Around the Globe sponsored by the coal baron tank engine, Sir Jack Bluebell, to promote his new renewable coal Puffanol. Ashima was hosted in the show and Hiro gets angry when she starts boasting about how she is far faster than Thomas, and manages to contact the TV studio (The Harley Jones Show) by phone to confront her. Thomas replaced Hiro for using the phone to speak to Ashima and Jack Bluebell. By suggestion of Thomas' best friend Percy, Hiro is able to take him to his homeland to the first race in Rails Around the Globe. The next morning, the steamworks was clean and Thomas gets repainted in proper racing colors, but not like the last time he went to the Great Railway Show. At Arlesburgh Harbor, they went to the seaport to take a long ferry ride to Hiro's homeland. That night, Thomas and Hiro were watching TV in the boat while Charlie, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand fell asleep. Not long after the arrival on his homeland, they saw the sights around Tokyo, stopping by for shishkabobs, watching the japanese dancers, and then the sumo wrestling. They went to a welcome party at the Japan shunting yards where they met Hiro's friends at his homeland (where he missed it a long time ago). Hubert found a black British spy engine named Sarah Zen Missile and met her to meet a Cuban spy to pass a photo and signal him when he is ready. Elsewhere, Hiro is taking some sushi to his drivers and ate wasabi while Jack Bluebell announced and introduced Ashima, Rajiv, Raul, Etienne, Shane, Vinnie, Ivan, Yong Bao, Gina, Frieda, Axel, Carlos, Kentaro, Tomoko, Flying Scotsman, Caitlin, Connor, and Thomas. Thomas thanked him for having them over and then being interrupted by Hiro's screaming which the wasabi was hot and puffed to the water tower, getting a drink of water. He announced to the other engines to not eat the free pistachio ice cream. Jack's driver scooped up Hiro's ashes off and asks him that he's a little excited. Thomas told him to go take care of himself and Hiro went inside the repair shed. Casey became a Cuban spy and puffed into the repair shed and be ready to pass a photo to Hubert. Then, Ethan, and Justin arrived and fights with him. After the fight, Casey passed a device to Hiro under his tender without noticing. As Hiro puffed out, Sarah realizes that the Cuban spy was mistakened for him, but she recalled him an Asian. That night, Casey finds himself tied up and surrounded by Professor Bulleid and the lemons in the warehouse at the industrial docks as Professor Bulleid mans the mysterious typical-looking television camera which is aimed directly at Casey. Bulleid explains that it is not a camera, but an electro-magnetic pulse device, which, when aimed at a steam locomotive using Puffanol, will cause the coal to burn, expand and eventually explode. He talks about what happens to steam engines using coal from electro-magnetic pulse, as Justin showed Casey the surveillance footage of the prior night's engine repair shed fight. They order him to point out the other spy who received the package. Casey refuses and twitches emotionally as Hiro appears on screen. Professor B then orders his minions to find Hiro and kill him, he then turns the camera weapon on at full power, causing Casey to explode into flames, bits and pieces, killing him. The following morning, the race is about to begin. At the yards, Hiro, Charlie, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand worn headsets, watched Thomas, Ashima, Rajiv, Raul, Etienne, Shane, Vinnie, Ivan, Yong Bao, Gina, Frieda, Axel, Carlos, Kentaro, Tomoko, Flying Scotsman, Caitlin, and Connor in a race at Rails Around The Globe. In the nearby shed, Hubert and Sarah are surprised to see Hiro attending the race where they spot unusual large concentration of Lemon diesel shunters seeing Hiro. Sarah stops and saw Hiro when he is followed by Linden, Justin and Darren. She warns Hiro to get out of the yard when Thomas has too much chatter going on. Hubert came out with a fire extinguisher in hand, lathering Justin and Darren and ran off. Then Hubert stopped Linden and tries to escape when being charged by Dodger, then he, Julius, and Conrad crowded him and Justin came back with his flame thrower and threatened him to be dead. Hubert jumped off Dodger, Julius, and Conrad when he crashes into him, the flame thrower exploded as he and Justin were sent flying in the air, crashing into a billboard. Hiro encountered Hubert doing karate actions attacking Dodger and Julius at the shunting yards and watches him. First, Hubert threw Dodger into the elevator and crushed him. Then he threw Julius into the elevator, crushing him as well. The babbling of Hiro causes Ashima to win the race and for Thomas losing the race. Ashima teases Thomas for losing and Thomas is angry at Hiro after he came back. He blamed at Hiro when he lost the race because of him. Saddened for having his best friend angry on him, Hiro is abandoned by him. The next morning, while Thomas and his substitute Steam Team are preparing to go to Italy, Hiro's driver purchased a one-way boat ticket to take Hiro back to Sodor. When he arrived at the Japan seaport, he is once again pursued by the Professor's thugs just to be rescued in time by Hubert, disguised up as a seaport security guard. He followed Hiro up to the waiting area and introduced to himself. Hubert's plan is to escape from Ethan and Justin at the Harbor rails and tarmac. Hubert's private blended wing-bodied jet Tillman arrived overhead and Hubert grabbed Hiro into him, flying off to safety. Part 2 Thomas has ended the race and was at the sheds in Japan. Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, and Charlie were saddened when Thomas' driver read Hiro's poorly scrawled note as he was sorry to blame from losing the race. Hiro, Sarah, and Hubert were inside Tillman traveling all the way to Paris, where they met a diesel shunter named Kolby working at the Paris engine works. Sarah activates her tasers and zaps Kolby on the nose. Then Hiro coupled Kolby up and ran all the way out. They gathered in the shed as Sarah reveal a photo of a boiler. Kolby said that they have been rumors for so called lemon diesels in Italy for two days. Hiro knew it was the next morning race in Italy. Thomas went to Italy with Bash, Dash, Ferdinand and Charlie. They enjoyed the party when Thomas sadly encountered Uncle Tortellini and Mama Tortellini who can make him and his driver a big meal. Thomas took Uncle Tortellini for a ride to talk about what happened the last time at the Japan race. At the spy lab, Hubert and Sarah took Hiro to a disguise room to make Hiro into Kabuto, another D51 steam engine who is the head of the lemons working with Daniel Knight. At the next race in Italy, Hiro was out of his disguise as Sarah puts the real Kabuto out of commission and came to see him. Now Hiro was in his disguise again as he manages to infiltrate the lemon meeting at the big airy shed. He hauled Daniel Knight to the airy engine shed as he met up with Vincent Knight. He saw the other lemon heads, Q. Javier Kof, Ashton Schonbrodt, and Brendan Rivaro. Later, Thomas and the international engines kept racing in Italy as Ethan and Justin set the TV camera and attacked the international engines. At the large engine shed, Hiro saw the international engines including Raul, first flamed out on TV. Then the second, Carlos gets flamed out, and the third, Rajiv gets flamed out when Sarah is searching for the camera. Hubert had to find a way to attack Ethan and Justin. He went down and then approaches at them. When he attempted to jump on them, a helicopter approaches as he carries him using his magnet. Then, one competitive international engine, Yong Bao gets flamed out and Vinnie crashed into him, then Frieda crashed both, and Axel and Gina crashed into them, creating a pileup into each other, except Ivan, Flying Scotsman, Etienne, Shane, Kentaro, Tomoko, Caitlin, and Connor, they frantically hit their brakes at the scene of the disaster seeing the pileup derailed. Thomas won the race and Ashima scolded him that this is impossible. Then two trains with recovery cranes and one train with flatbeds arrived to clear the pileup wreckage for Ivan, Flying Scotsman, Etienne, Shane, Kentaro, Tomoko, Caitlin, and Connor to go through. Later, while the German diesels watched what is going on TV, they saw that Sir Jack Bluebell states that with the Puffanol under suspicion, he decides to suspend use of the fuel for the third and final leg in the Mainland. Sarah runs to make Hiro abort his mission as she saw the real Kabuto awoke and captures her. Hiro was all alone when he didn't abort the mission and he saw Thomas on TV until he trusts "Puffanol", clean burning coal and water (by Logan's advice) and will keep using it. The criminals are wanting to have Thomas killed when Hiro heard Professor B's words, he backed up as his lamp broke off when it hit the monitors till his disguise is losing control and then reveals himself. Professor B saw Hiro, undisguised as he gathered the German diesels trying to capture Hiro. He puffed away, then flew off as he saw Thomas at the Italy railway station until he crashed into a merchant's booth where a merchant selling Wooden Railway, Trackmaster, and Adventures toys of Ashima. He was covered in toys of Ashima and ran off to warn Thomas. As Thomas attempted to see Hiro, Kabuto takes his place and Hiro was then captured by the Lemon German diesels and he was dreamt about what had happened. At the final race in London, Hiro wakes up tied up prisoner in the London Smelting Plant where the third and final race took place in the Mainland. Later, Thomas called Edward, Emily, James, Toby, Gordon, Percy, Henry, Whiff, Flynn, Belle, Victor, Kevin, Logan, Edgar, and Sheriff to arrive at London immediateley while Sheriff was away talking to the Scotland Yard and Edgar was away to be in touch with his friends in the British Military. Ethan and Justin were watching Thomas and the competitive international engines doing the last race in London. Ethan turns on the TV camera and it failed when Thomas had the regular coal given by Sir Topham Hatt. Professor B told Ethan and Justin to go up to the back-up plan as Hiro activated his gatling guns, starting to free Sarah and Hubert and off to see Thomas. Just as the turntable turned, the grabber grabbed and snapped the ropes when Hubert and Sarah puffed free. Later, Hiro came to King's Cross to see Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Charlie, Whiff, Flynn, Belle, Victor, Kevin, and Logan. He was telling them to get out of King's Cross, citing that the Lemons placed a bomb whereas Thomas going to blow up. Instead, Hubert warns that the bomb is on Hiro when the Lemons planted it on the front of his mounted headlamp. Thomas arrived to see Hiro as he puffed away, but he went after him as he activated his twin rockets and blasted off with Thomas causing the remote of the bomb to become out of range. This distracts the international engines' racing including Ashima while Hiro rockets fast with Thomas along with him, zooming past her, which makes her hope it was a bad dream. Then Sarah with her wings and afterburners zooms above her, and she freaks out again. Hubert was chasing Professor B and caught him captive when Elmer Jersey uses his magnet, forcing to bring him back. Hubert tried the machine guns, but to no avail when it got snapped from him to Elmer's magnet. Then he tried the missiles, but they got held on it. As he tried to stop Professor B, Elmer pulled out the missile launcher, setting the electromagnetic-pulse pointing on Hubert's face. Lastly, Hubert threw his bombs on Elmer's magnet and bombs killed Elmer. Later, Hiro and Thomas came to Eastleigh Railway Yards as fast as they could and saw Ethan and Justin. Bash and Dash has two of the trap cars as they came to a stop. Sarah blocks Ethan and Justin as they applied the brakes and flown over and pecked in to the trap cars. Charlie found the electromagnetic pulse emitter and teaches Justin and Ethan a lesson by destroying it. Thomas and Hiro stopped by to see Sarah. She analyzes the bomb that the Lemons planted and Hubert tied Professor B all over with ropes. He orders the Professor to turn off the bomb and Hiro demanded the bomb to deactivate, but the bomb denies and sets to five minutes. Sarah pulls out a concealed gun and tells the Professor to deactivate the bomb and he said it, but the bomb denied Bulleid's voice and took a minute off. None of them worked out, but Sarah zaps him with her taser. In the meantime, the Lemons surround them as Hiro explained what had happened when being powerful and rich won't make them feel better, but Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, Charlie, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Whiff, Flynn, Belle, Kevin, and Victor came to the rescue and fights the bad guys. The army and the police (helped by Sheriff, Trooper, Edgar, Tick and Tock) intervene and had the German diesel shunters arrested. Hiro took Thomas along, taking flight and arrived at York Station when he saw Jack Bluebell and told Queen Elizabeth II everything about the evil scheme. Hiro knew that Jack is the big boss of Lemons. He accused him for leaking soot in the party in his homeland and Jack deactivates the bomb as Hiro saved the day. Sarah analyzes a photo of the boiler from Casey and knew it was the perfect match. Finally, Jack was arrested and Hiro was dubbed by Queen Elizabeth II at York Station. Back at Sodor, Thomas had given a congratulations party at Knapford Station. He gave announcements by giving congrats to Hiro, Sarah, and Hubert a job done for foiling the evil scheme. The race wasn't finished, but Ashima, Rajiv, Raul, Etienne, Shane, Vinnie, Ivan, Yong Bao, Gina, Frieda, Axel, Carlos, Flying Scotsman, Kentaro, and Tomoko came to Sodor, doing their own race on the island including Thomas, Gordon (retaining his Streamlined form since the Great Race), Caitlin, Connor, and Philip. At one moment, it was time for Hubert and Sarah to go back to London. They have another mission, but Hiro prefers to stay at Sodor. Then, as a special treat to Hiro, they let him keep his twin rockets as he activated them and sped fast across the island after tossing Norman into the Dieselworks again. Ethan and Justin were forced by Charlie to work at Whiff's Waste Dump as their punishment. He told them that he will never see a single garbage pile in the freight cars. Hiro turbo-boosted alongside Thomas to make a deal to meet him at the Sodor Steamworks. Tillman boosted away from the Sodor airport and zoomed away. During the credits, Thomas and Hiro traveled through various places around the world before coming back to Sodor. Characters Part 1 *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Hiro *Victor *Charlie *Spencer *Caitlin *Connor *Logan *Gator *Ashima *Diesel *'Arry and Bert *Paxton *Norman *Sidney *Philip *Stafford *Kevin *Sir Topham Hatt *Lady Hatt *Vinnie (on the phone) *Skiff (cameo) *Flying Scotsman (does not speak) *Ryan (crying cameo) *Frieda (does not speak) *Gina (does not speak) *Raul (does not speak) *Yong Bao (does not speak) *Axel (does not speak) *Carlos (does not speak) *Shane (does not speak) *Rajiv (does not speak) *Ivan (does not speak) *Étienne (does not speak) *Lucas Coal (movie version only, he was killed by the lemons) *Casey (he was killed by the lemons) *7897 (does not speak) *7938 (does not speak) *Sunny (does not speak) *Emery (does not speak) *Bertie (mentioned) *Skip (does not speak) Part 2 *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Hiro *Charlie *Spencer *Caitlin *Connor *Logan *Gator *Ryan *Philip *Ashima *Whiff *Green Arrow *Duchess of Hamilton *Boxhill *Duke *Mallard *Silver Fox *Silver Link *Edgar *City of Truro *Paxton *Norman *Victor *Sheriff *Kevin *Sir Topham Hatt *Flying Scotsman (does not speak) *Vinnie (does not speak) *Frieda (does not speak) *Gina (does not speak) *Raul (does not speak) *Yong Bao (does not speak) *Axel (does not speak) *Carlos (does not speak) *Shane (does not speak) *Rajiv (does not speak) *Belle (does not speak) *Ivan (does not speak) *Étienne (does not speak) *Duck (black, cameo in Paris) *Daisy (blue, cameo in Paris) *Oliver (orange, cameo in Italy) *Bill and Ben (Bill only, green, cameo in Italy) *Rivie (yellow, female, cameo in Italy) *Raymond (dark grey, female, cameo in Italy) *Donald and Douglas (Donald only, red, cameo in London) *Diesel 10 (no claw, green, cameo in London) *Sidney (cameo) *Diesel (cameo) *Stafford (cameo) *Jerome and Judy (Italian cameo) *Flynn (does not speak) *Tick and Tock (does not speak) Characters Introduced Part 1 *Hubert Hitchhiker *Sarah Zen Missile *Tillman *Kentaro *Tomoko *Jack Bluebell *Professor B *Ethan *Justin *Walter Schönbrodt *Linden *Conrad Köf *Frederick Rivaro *Jordan Rivaro *Finley Knight *Elmer Jersey *Brent Musburger *David Hobbs *Darrell Waltrip *Dodger (he was killed by Hubert Hitchhiker) *Julius Rivaro (he was killed by Hubert Hitchhiker) *Linus Köf (he was killed by Hubert Hitchhiker) Part 2 *Hubert Hitchhiker *Sarah Zen Missile *Jack Bluebell *Kabuto *London Personal Guards *Queen Elizabeth II *Kolby *Professor B *Ethan *Justin *Q. Javier Köf *Buford Köf *Brendan Rivaro *Clinton Rivaro *Daniel Knight *Vincent Knight *Buford Köf *Ashton Schönbrodt *Miguel Schönbrodt *Jordan Rivaro *Clinton Rivaro *Daniel Knight *Vincent Knight *Tillman *Brent Musburger *David Hobbs *Darrell Waltrip *Elmer Jersey (he was killed by Hubert Hitchhiker) *Kentaro (does not speak) *Tomoko (does not speak) *Bradley Hauler (cameo) *Alfredo and Mustafa (cameo) Gordon's Brothers, Toby's Brothers, Bahamas, 98462, 87546, D5705, D31120, D10751, 8783, Stephen's Competitors, Helena, Silver Fox, Silver Link, Big City Engine, Bluebell, Primrose, Jinty, Pug, Pip and Emma, King James I, Bear, The Works Diesel, Old Stuck-Up, The Diesel, D199 are rumored to appear. Also, several other Japanese, French, Italian, and Other British Railway engines are likely to appear. Locations Part 1 *Oil Rigs *Sodor Dieselworks *Ulfstead Castle *Sodor Steamworks *Vicarstown *Brendam Docks *Hiro's Homeland *Tokyo Shunting Yards *Japan Engine Works *Japan Industrial Docks *Japan Industrial Harbor Part 2 *Rapallo *Rapallo Shed *London Smelting Plant *The Mainland *King's Cross *York *Eastleigh Railway Yard *Bristol Harbor Railway *Sodor Dieselworks Songs *You Might Think - Sam Blewitt and Josh Harvey *Polyrhythym - Perfume *Mon Cœur Fait Bouffée (My Heart Go Puff) - Benabar *Collision of Worlds - Casey Manierka and Terry Tompkins Trivia *The following appearences Lucas Coal has appeared: **The episode contains two parts in which the title scripted "Railway Trip Part 1" where the waves crash. ***The scene including Lucas Coal was cut from the first part and the compacted version of him can be seen. **The movie includes the transmission of Lucas Coal. *The Cars 2 songs are remade to the following: **You Might Think (cover by Weezer and original by The Cars) was recomposed by Andrew Brenner and sung by Sam Blewitt with backing vocals of Josh Harvey. **Collision of Worlds (original by Robbie Williams and Brad Paisley) was recomposed by Eggplant LF and sung by Casey Manierka and Terry Tompkins. *A few references were made throughout the two-part episode or special: **The scene where Maxwell Kof falling into the water pays homage to the scene of "Duncan Gets Spooked", with the engine returning home and losing control and falling into the ravine. **The scene where the German diesels chasing after Hubert pays homage to the scene of "Day of the Diesels", with Percy leading the diesels to the Sodor Steamworks. **Several references were mentioned from The Great Race and were made such as the following: ***Norman mentioned that Thomas won the trophy at the Great Railway Show. ***Thomas shows Hiro the trophy he won at the Great Railway Show. ***Hiro mentions by phone call to Harley Jones and Ashima about the time Thomas competed at the Great Railway Show. ***Ashima mentions to her mother that she will beat Thomas in the race. *This two-part episode and movie special's plot is based on Disney and Pixar's Cars 2 where Lightning McQueen, Mater and his friends going on a road trip to Japan, Italy, and London. **However, it contains James Bond 007-esque references. *The Cars 2 soundtrack were reused for the special. *Children will say that this special is too violent for kids. *Percy was originally planned to use Mater's Cars 2 role, but was scrapped as Hiro takes over. **In the final version, he replaced Rosie for using Sally's Cars 2 role. *In this special, Thomas' livery is the same type as Racing Thomas in Take N' Play, minus the emblems and number 1 on the roof, but with "Powered by Puffanol" on the wheel arches. *When Thomas, Hiro, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, and Charlie are leaving, Ryan has Annie and Clarabel coupled when taking over his branch line just like what he did since "Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure". *The Big City shed (since "Thomas and the Special Letter") was used as a roundhouse for Rapallo. *The Steelworks was last seen since Journey Beyond Sodor. *Vicarstown Station (since The Great Race) was used as a station on York. *When Thomas gets pulled by Hiro being rocket-propelled, a sound clip from Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure where Thomas starts to fall in the cavern is re-used. *Gordon retains his "Shooting Star" form for Rails Around Sodor. *The credits rolled as the footages of Thomas and Hiro puffing around the world. *"Nobody's Fool" by Brad Paisley was cut from the end credits for unknown reasons. *This episode also marks the first of several things: **The first, but second appearance of Ashima, Vinnie, Gina, Ivan, Raul, Frieda, Yong Bao, Axel, Carlos, Etienne, Shane, and Rajiv and their first appearence since "The Great Race" and "Thomas and the International Engines". **The first appearance of Big City Engine in the television series. **The first facial appearence of City of Truro gained in the television series, the first in the 1980 annual, and his first non-facial appearence in the third season of Thomas and Friends. **The first appearance of Geoffrey, since "Who's Geoffrey" in the nineteenth series of Thomas and Friends. **The first and only episode of Brent Musburger and David Hobbs to date. **The first and only spy episode or movie to be produced to date. **The first and only episode to have Ashima to have antagonist personality to date. **The first and only episode to contain violence and action to date. **The first and only episode to not have a narrator. **The first and only episode to contain secret agents to date. **The first and only episode rated TV-Y-7 to date. **The first and only episode to contain swimming trains and flying trains. **The first episode to contain characters with last names. *This episode marks the last of several things: **The last episode to use "Thomas, You're the Leader"/"Roll Call Rap" as the intro's theme song. Goofs *John Schwab was uncredited due to Vinnie's voice on the phone. Category:Series 13 Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Specials